Modern Romance
by BunniesBunniesItMustBeBunnies
Summary: Not your grandmother's love story... because you know, gay. AU.
1. Chapter 1 First sight

**Chapter 1 "…First Sight"**

When Spencer first met Ashley it _wasn't_ love at first sight.

Well, not exactly.

It's not like Spencer didn't find Ashley aesthetically appealing, because she did.

She _really_ did.

Ashley was after all a stone cold fox, and the sudden fire works going off in Spencer's heart and the pirouettes in her stomach were a true testament to that fact.

But Spencer didn't believe in love at first sight.

No matter how attractive she found certain brunettes or how acrobatic her insides proved to be, she just couldn't bring herself to believe in such a serendipitous way of choosing a mate. Not even after meeting the unnaturally beautiful brunette with the perfect smile and charming dimple, who she just couldn't stop staring at.

But it wasn't like Spencer was lustfully staring at Ashley; because she wasn't, she was more like skeptically staring, in a suspiciously skeptical sort of way. And it wasn't because she found Ashley to be freakishly good looking, although she'd already learned never to be trustful of beautiful women, but because Ashley was witty and funny and looked people in the eye when she spoke and even complimented Spencer on her blue top, and Spencer just couldn't trust that. How could she?

And it's not like Spencer couldn't appreciate that Ashley could hold her own in a table full of artsy folk, with the likes of people named Tallulah and Boyd, and switch between conversations about Dadaism and Ximena Sariñana and Lynch films, and yeah maybe Spencer couldn't deny that it was hot, but still, she was wary.

And maybe if Spencer had known that Chelsea secretly invited Ashley to this dinner for the sole purpose of them meeting and in fact falling in love at first sight, because let's face it Chelsea did believe in that stuff, she'd probably be less vigilant.

Probably.

But how could Spencer have known that this was Chelsea's intention all along? Chelsea didn't even know.

Well not initially.

The day Chelsea first met Ashley at a fancy art gallery opening and the brunette introduced herself as 'a big fan', Chelsea thought that she was quite beautiful and maybe she'd set this gorgeous girl up with her friend Aiden. But then as the conversation progressed and she found that this gorgeous girl who was also a fan, was actually intelligent, she dismissed that idea completely. And when Ashley revealed that it was her ex-_girlfriend_ who introduced her to Chelsea's work, Chelsea _nearly_ squealed with joy because she'd finally found the perfect match for her sister-in-law/best friend Spencer.

And it was then, when Chelsea impetuously invited Ashley to a not yet existing dinner party; that the dutiful best friend dreamed up the greatest union since Salt first _shooped _with Pepa.

And even though Ashley probably had a laundry list of awesome things to do, because Ashley always had awesome things to do, she agreed to go to this _sketchy_ dinner party, because, well, she really _was _a fan.

And Chelsea was thrilled but also panicked, because now she had to throw an impromptu dinner party for eight in two days. But it was for Spencer, and as she'd said many times before "_I'd do anything for that girl_." And she would. She'd even go as far as throwing a fake dinner party in honor of the summer solstice, which was a stretch because even though Chelsea was an artist she was no hippie.

And because Chelsea didn't want to wreck the _spontaneity_ that would be their fateful first meeting, she didn't reveal her mischievous scheme to anyone. Not even Archibald, her favorite art mannequin and long time confidant.

So when Ashley actually showed up, _alone_ and with an assortment of pricey alcoholic beverages to said dinner party, Chelsea was insanely giddy. She knew this was meant to be. Even if it was hardly considered fortuitous to show up to a dinner party one had previously agreed to attend. It didn't matter. Chelsea was sure that Spencer and Ashley would meet, fall in love and have a fairy tale love affair… Or at the very least, Spencer would get laid.

Now _don't get it twisted, _Chelsea by no means meant to imply that Spencer couldn't get laid or pull her own chicks. That wasn't the case at all. Chelsea just thought Spencer needed a little… _push_. Really. Because Spencer was absolutely gorgeous, in that classic, blonde, blue-eyed, refreshing beauty kind of way. And she had the most amazing sincere smile that made her eyes sparkle, and most men want to ditch their wives and spend lifetimes making her do just that.

But Spencer wasn't into _that_.

And it didn't matter either way because she rejected even the most minuscule advances from the many beautiful women that fancied her too.

Instead Spencer chose to spend most of her free time working on her documentary, only stepping out of her techie lair every once in a while to cook fabulous meals for Chelsea's art friends or to put on lavish gowns and look beautiful and schmooze and charm potential film investors. Because aside from being stunningly beautiful, Spencer was also kind of a whiz with a wok and a gown, an often tested and regularly validated lethal combination.

So really, Spencer didn't need help in the chick department, except for maybe the part where she wouldn't date them.

And no matter how hard she tried to hide it, Chelsea knew Spencer was lonely. She knew she needed someone, even if it was just for sex. At least if only to get her feet wet, in a non-literal, non-fetish sort of way of course. And although Chelsea didn't know much about lesbian sex, she figured that like most sex things, it was probably better with a partner. And a really insanely, good-looking partner probably could hurt either.

And even though Chelsea was _'no 'mo,'_ she could appreciate the hotness that was Ashley, because she was also kind of amazing with her knowledge of art and all things cool and her humble sort of down to earth yet confident personality. And maybe Chelsea kind of had a straight girl crush and maybe under different circumstances… but tonight wasn't about Chelsea's bi-curiosity, it was about Spencer and her need to get laid and maybe, _just maybe_, fall in love.

***

So there they were, at the dinner table, which Chelsea cunningly arranged so she sat across from Spencer and Ashley, where she could see first hand the sparks she was sure would fly. Because really, if Chelsea found herself having inappropriate sexy thoughts about the recent brunette addition to the circle, then she couldn't even begin to fathom what the bona fide leszie in the group was thinking.

But much to Chelsea's dismay, the highly anticipated and much expected 4th of July fireworks spectacular that would be their momentous first encounter was hardly even a show. Because Spencer was being strangely reserved, and sure Spencer was sometimes reserved, but not to this extent, at least not with Chelsea's art friends.

Spencer was usually quite charming when it came to the inspired, sometimes pretentious folk that would meander into Chelsea's select circle. She would often have them swooning and fawning over _her_ by the end of the night, regardless of how great they thought _they_ were. It was quite amusing really; they'd all end up the same; all moony eyes and stupid grins, infatuated by the unattainable blond, all of them certain she was _the one_.

But tonight was different.

Tonight there was no swooning, no charm, no knee weakening, butterfly flapping, million-dollar, 'gift from the gods' smile.

…Just a quietly pensive blond, picking at her extraordinarily tender organic _foie gras_.

...and an extremely sullen sister-in-law/best friend cursing higher beings for the injustices of the universe. Seriously god; 'what _did_ it take for Spencer to fall in love?'

And sure, anyone with eyes would classify this as a total and colossal failure because Spencer was just not having it and Chelsea was kind of losing it, but luckily Ashley was still _Ashley_, and Ashley kind of liked Spencer.

And even though Spencer didn't know this was a set up, Ashley did, because she'd been ambushed/set-up many times before, and frankly Chelsea wasn't as couth as she prided herself to be. And normally Ashley would run right out the front door the moment she'd realized the scheme, but Spencer was absolutely beautiful and Ashley decided she really _wanted_ this blond, and really who was Ashley to stand in the way of true lust…even if Spencer was doing most of the standing.

Ashley was not deterred.

Because Ashley just wasn't the kind of girl that waited for things to happen, especially not stunning blonds with gorgeous blue eyes that wouldn't stop looking at her, kinds of things.

And Ashley was no chump, she knew that Spencer was more likely scrutinizing her than checking her out, but still, she liked a challenge and Spencer was definitely threatening to be challenge. And, really hot, unbelievably gorgeous challenges were by far Ashley's favorite. So honestly, she couldn't find a reason not to be intrigued.

It was probably Spencer's eyes, Ashley surmised, that were making her all indulgent and curious, because they were soft and radiant and sparkly, especially when she spoke to Chelsea or laughed at her brother Glen's obscene jokes. And Ashley remembered someone telling her that the eyes were the windows to the soul or whatever, and she thought that if this girl's eyes were any indication, then this chick was either Mother Teresa or a Saint or something. Then Ashley smirked, out of the blue and to herself which was odd but whatever, because she thought of all the inappropriate things she wanted to do to this angel, that other angels probably wouldn't approve of. But she remembered she really didn't care if it was frowned upon, she was Ashley Davies, and she'd corrupt an angel if she wanted.

And yeah, she was smug but totally frustrated because this angel, _her _naughty kinky angel, wouldn't look at her. Well at least not like she wanted her to. And really, all Ashley wanted her to do was _look _at her_. _To gaze into her eyes long enough for her to swim into them and to the center of her soul and maybe if she was lucky drown… And wow, yeah, Ashley was being a total cornball, which was bizarre and unlikely and it made her feel kind of creepy. But she couldn't really help it, so she just kind of embraced it and thought that maybe she'd write a song about it, which was weird because Ashley didn't write songs. And even though it was confusing and conflicting, it was also intriguing and thrilling all at the same time, and she was totally kind of loving it.

So she kept watching, waiting.

But you know, _not_ in a creepy way.

She hoped.

And maybe she was hoping to catch her looking or maybe catch her smiling, because Spencer had the most incredible smile, but mostly she was trying to confirm that she was actually _that_ impossibly beautiful. And yeah, all her awesomeness and deity defiance aside, Ashley was still human and she couldn't deny her total attraction to this smart beautiful girl, who usually wasn't her type, because she liked them dark and dumb. And maybe Chelsea was right, despite how wrong she'd been so far, and maybe this _was_ love at first sight… At least for Ashley.

And so the chase for_ love, _or whatever it was, was on.

Ashley tried to engage Spencer in small talk, and Spencer obliged, keeping it just that, _small_: the weather was indeed _nice_, the new Michael Moore was _good _and god, it was like pulling teeth.

When dinner was served and quickly devoured, Spencer began to clear the dishes and hastily made her way to the kitchen. And Spencer was only somewhat surprised when Ashley walked into the kitchen carrying a handful of dishes, insisting that she at least help load the washer. And when the dishes were loaded and the washer was doing its _thing_, Ashley followed its lead and started doing _her_ _thing_.

So she poured them a couple of glasses of the way too expensive champagne she brought along, and Spencer tried to refuse because she wasn't much of a drinker, but Ashley gave her this captivating flawless smile that made Spencer melt into goop, and she kind of had no choice but to accept the drink.

And it was strange really, because she'd been playing this game of hide-and-seek-and-avoid with Ashley all night, but she was so quick to give in to the brunette's charm that it was more like pathetic than strange. Then again, Spencer had always been terrible at games, so it wasn't all that surprising. Because as soon as the brunette smiled that perfect smile of hers, the one where her face lit up and her eyes squinted just right, all of Spencer's negative thoughts on beautiful women flew out the window. And really who couldn't trust that beguiling face? Hell, she would've given Ashley a kidney right then and there if she had asked for it.

"So, Chelsea tells me you've been working on a documentary…" Ashley commented, mostly as an icebreaker because although _'Can I get in your pants?'_ had worked before, she hardly believed Spencer would find it half as charming as the last girl did.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded taking a sip from her drink, and boy was she ever the wordsmith.

"Tell me about…" Ashley prodded, if only to prove that Spencer knew more than six words and OK, who was she kidding, she'd be perfectly content just standing near the blond, maybe while she smiled and they held hands and maybe some kissing would be nice… and Geez who was this mushy pod person in Ashley's body?

"Really?" Spencer's eyes widened and, score, she finally gave Ashley that smile she had been hoping for all night… And Ashley just might possibly have died.

"Yeah…" And suddenly Ashley was very interested in documentaries because the way Spencer's eyes lit up at the mention of them could only mean good things and Ashley decided it was a good thing when Spencer's eyes sparkled like that, so she chuckled despite herself. "Why?"

"Oh, it's just everyone is so tired of me talking about it, I haven't actually heard anyone willingly ask me to share…" Spencer chuckled too, finding Ashley's laugh and smile just way too contagious. And it was all so weird, but comfortable and pleasant, except for the part were she was nervous and wobbly, especially when Ashley leaned in closer.

"I understand, I sometimes get involved in my projects and it's like I have a one track mind, all I want to do is talk about it… so yeah" And Spencer gifted Ashley another dazzling smile, because she felt like Ashley _gets_ her, and it was weird because it was usually her who was catering to people and making them feel like she _gets_ them. And it wasn't like their conversation had any depth or substance for that matter, but talking to Ashley made even the most mundane subjects seem fascinating, because, I mean, look at her. And really, Spencer could have kicked her self for not flirting with her sooner. And wait was Spencer flirting?

And just as soon as Spencer started to catch her breath, because being near Ashley made her feel like she got the wind knocked out of her but like in that weird good way, the moment was over. And there was no need to catch her breath.

"Ashley, we need your expert opinion on …something …out here…" Aiden walked into the kitchen all moony eyed and grinning stupidly and really subtlety wasn't Aiden's strong suit, because apparently Aiden was kind of smitten with the brunette too.

"Ok, be right there…" Ashley responded, but she made no actual effort to_ be right there. _And Aiden was still standing there smiling like a kid waiting his turn with the new toy and Spencer noticed and so did Ashley.

And the tension was suddenly kind of thick because Aiden kind of wanted Spencer to go away, but Ashley kind of wanted Aiden to go away and Spencer really couldn't process what she really wanted at that point because she was still trying to wrap her head around this whole flirting thing, which she never does, so it was disconcerting. And no one was budging and it was awkward. So Ashley finally gave in and conceded.

"Ok well …I guess I should go…" Ashley declared reluctantly, even though it was quite obvious she didn't really want to go.

"Ok, yeah" And Spencer was suddenly kind of disappointed, which was surprising because she was usually the one disappointing girls. But it didn't go unnoticed.

"Have dinner with me" Ashley said all too hastily like if she didn't ask right then she'd lose her nerve, which was weird because Spencer was kind of under the impression that Ashley was seriously confident and a little full of herself to ever lose her nerve.

"Oh I don't know…" And suddenly Spencer was the reluctant one, because as attractive and appealing and charming and sexy as she found Ashley to be, Spencer didn't date. It was her rule. And she was pretty sure that what Ashley had asked for, was in fact a date.

"Why not? You don't eat?" Ashley quickly recovered, because she liked Spencer, and really she wasn't going to get turned down, not in front of this guy, with his small shirt, big chest, and interrupting ways.

"No, yeah, I do eat… but…" And Spencer was actually faltering, because why wouldn't she want to go somewhere, anywhere, with this beautiful smart funny girl who made her feel tingly? And for the first time ever she thought that maybe her no dating rule was kind of stupid.

"Listen it's not a big deal…We'll grab some delicious food from this place I know, and, you'll tell me about your awesome documentary and I'll tell you about a few of my friends who are looking to invest in awesome documentaries… and it'll be great…" And Ashley was kind of like a used car salesperson, a really good one, and she was selling that dinner date like nobody's business.

"Oh… you mean kind of like a… business meeting …type thing?" Spencer asked hopefully, because technically a business dinner wasn't a date, it wasn't technically even considered a social event, but it did mean alone time with Ashley, so Spencer really wanted it to be a business dinner.

But Ashley was confused because although_ business_ was in order, she had the feeling that Spencer meant _actual _business.

And Ashley hardly ever had to deceive girls into going out with her, but Aiden was still hovering and being annoying, and Ashley thought that maybe he was Spencer's religious freak cousin, and it would make perfect sense, because why else would he be there? And she thought that perhaps Spencer wanted to guise their date as a business meeting, if only to be unoffensive to her large muscular cousin with the bangs and the affinity for homophobic religions.

"Sure, if _you_ want to call it that…" Ashley shrugged, because no matter what the evening was called or what the pretense for it was, it would still mean a night with the gorgeous blond and the possibility of more heart fluttering smiles, so really it was a no-brainer.

"Ok" Spencer agreed and Ashley couldn't believe it.

"Ok?"

"Yeah ok" Spencer smiled and Ashley couldn't wait because a whole night with Spencer and her eyes and that smile meant she could die happy... And Ashley made a mental note to be a lot less corny on their date …or business meeting. Whatever.

And Ashley thought that if Aiden's perfectly chiseled jaw on the floor was any indication, then this was sure to be the beginning of something amazing.


	2. Chapter 2 First Date?

**A/N: **I know, I suck. Damn you life and your awesome distractions... Anyway just wanted to thank you guys for all the awesome feedback and love, it's what keeps my going. It's like I thrive on it, I guess I'm just a _Love Machine_, and I'm pretty sure I just used that incorrectly... anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 2- "First Date?"**

Sunday was the worst.

And considering all the amazing things Sundays brought; what with the football and the church and all the repenting, plus you know, the L Word, Sundays were usually pretty awesome.

But Spencer didn't _usually_ have hot non-dates, business meetings, whatever, with gorgeous brunettes and their perfect smiles and their amazing legs and toned thighs and Oh. My. God. Sunday was going to suck.

And yeah, there were worse things in life, like rainbows and bunnies and probably ponies and _most _people would likely rank this on the _lame_ end of the "_terrible things that can happen on a Sunday_" spectrum, but _most _people weren't Spencer. Because instead of climbing the highest mountain and coming alive with the sound of music and thanking the gods of beautiful women, Spencer was all tense and nervous and clammy; a _hot mess _if you will.

She felt helpless in these situations; the ones where smart beautiful women surprisingly agreed to go on business meetings if only as bizarre excuses for dates. And yeah, maybe _that_ was a first, but still…get a grip.

Because even now, three quarters through the day, her hands were a jittery mess, and every time she tried to apply eyeliner she'd have to wash her face and start again because her hands kept betraying her and making her look like that crazy lady on Hollywood Blvd who dressed up like Cleopatra and wore too much eyeliner. And her foot kept doing this nervous tapping thing that was driving her crazy and if it hadn't been her own foot, she was sure she would've kicked herself by now.

And it was totally aggravating and just so unlike her, because most of the time Spencer and the temperature of a cucumber were practically synonymous.

Even as a kid, Spencer was the most unflappable person you would meet, walking unflustered, instead of running hysterically during earthquake drills and tardy bells. Always diplomatic in her role as chief kickball monitor, never feeling the anxiety of picking teams or falling under the pressure of assigning the glamorous positions to the popular kids or the prettiest girls.

But today, in spite of all the other trying days, with their troubles and their tribulations, was the exception. Today was the day Spencer finally lost her LL like cool.

Because every time she thought about Ashley and their _meeting_ and the way she'd probably disapprove of Spencer's eye fashion, with her perfectly applied eyeliner and gorgeous eyes, and really what was Spencer thinking; this was no time to be trying out new make-up ideas from Vogue, she kind of wanted to throw up a little.

And Spencer was concerned, because her heart kept pounding at her chest like it was trying to escape, and her stomach kept flip flopping in her throat like a fish out of water and her hands were unusually moist and oh my god what's wrong with her?

Spencer wasn't really sure what the symptoms for a coronary were, but she figured that twenty-four was probably still too young, so it probably wasn't that. Still one couldn't be too cautious now days and when she finally decided she'd Google the symptoms for her new rare disease, her doorbell rung.

It was Chelsea. And Spencer was partially thankful that she came over because if she really had a heart condition then she was glad someone would be there, just in case she collapsed or something. But Spencer had yet to finish getting ready and she knew Chelsea would get on her case about her outfit or something equally traumatizing, so she hadn't really decided where she was on happiness scale.

"Oh nice shoes." Chelsea commented as she walked in, past Spencer and into the living room, and sure; make yourself at home.

"Thanks" Spencer looked down and was suddenly very aware of her choice in footwear and totally self-conscious and wait was Chelsea being sarcastic?

"Are you ready for your big date?" Chelsea gushed as she plunged into Spencer's incredibly comfy couch, beaming expectantly while sort of smothering a decorative pillow. And Spencer was already vexed but also slightly relieved she'd decided against getting that decorative live cat instead. And she thought that she hadn't seen Chelsea this excited since they opened up that YogurtLand down the street from her house.

"It's not a date." Spencer asserted, but she failed to prove her point on account of the inconspicuous smile that briefly flashed her face. And if Chelsea hadn't been surveying Spencer's _experimental_ eyeliner she would've missed the sparkle in her eye too.

"Come on Girl…" Chelsea rolled her eyes, because damn it if Spencer wasn't stubborn. Even with the blatant eye sparkling, Spencer was raining on her happy ass parade.

"It's a business dinner." Spencer rebutted pacing back and forth anxiously, making Chelsea kind of dizzy. And Chelsea thought that this was definitely unlike her impervious best friend who was always so phlegmatic, and she was giddy and jolly because the parade was back on baby!

"Really? I don't remember you wearing your Louboutins to your last business dinner…"

"I want to break them in" Spencer huffed because Chelsea was gloating and wasting valuable non-date prep time and she still had to go wash her face and probably change shoes and maybe even take a sedative.

"Uh huh and what about that top, you breaking in your push up bra too?"

And Spencer knew Chelsea was joking, but she did go out and buy a new bra and her boobs were exceptionally perky and ugh! Chelsea needed to mind her own business. "Shut up"

"You want to break in that new bed of yours?" Chelsea smirked because seeing Spencer this mortified was incredible and totally fun and man she wished she'd brought a camera.

"Chelsea!" Spencer yelped and plopped down on the couch beside her, she needed to get a grip and really all this excitement was probably not good for her erratic heart condition.

"Come on girl, if you just admit that it's a date… and that you have the hots for Ashley, then I'll leave you alone…" Chelsea bargained, because she wasn't one to antagonize, but she worked hard for this set up and she reserved _some_ gloating rights.

"The _hots_? Really Lisa Turtle? … No, I don't have the _hots_ for Ashley…" Spencer fibbed and Chelsea glared because no, _mama wasn't born yesterday_. "She's not my type" Spencer added as an afterthought, and it was lame and stupid and usually Spencer was much better at deflecting, but those warm-like feelings that kept nagging at her every time she thought of Ashley were making it hard for her to concentrate. And she thought that maybe that's what Chelsea meant when she said she had the _hots _for Ashley; those slow gurgling sensations that made her feel like her insides were on fire.

"What!? …" Chelsea protested indignantly because really, who was Spencer trying to fool? "That girl is everyone's type… Did you not see Boyd, Aiden _and_ Tallulah all try and call dibs on her?" And Chelsea was incredulous at the blatant dishonesty from her usually righteous best friend and Spencer was irked because she knew she never really liked that floozy Tallulah.

"You can't call dibs on a person, that's like… wrong. No wait I'm pretty sure it _is _wrong, and probably completely immoral" And Spencer went off on a rant that really had nothing to do with dates or push up bras, but she was flailing because she was probably dying a slow death and Chelsea was taking up what were probably her last breaths and she would never see Ashley again and GEEZ! Could her heart beat any faster?

"I know, that's exactly what I said," Chelsea defended "plus I told them it was my house so if anyone can call dibs, it was me"

"Chelsea!" Spencer was horrified if only for the mental image that followed.

"For you, I called dibs for you…" Chelsea corrected because, man that girl was really something else today.

"I can't believe we're actually having this conversation" Spencer grumbled annoyed; she didn't have time for this. "I don't have time for this! I have to go get ready for my _meeting; _Ashley's going to be here in an hour…_"_ Spencer got up from the couch and started pacing idly, not at all making progress in getting ready. And yeah, doing things was sort of going to be a problem today.

"Hmmm…" Chelsea hummed, drumming her fingers on her chin making an act of thinking hard.

"What?" Spencer sighed exasperated, she was pretty sure she was no longer happy to see Chelsea.

"She's picking you up, I just read, never mind…" Chelsea nodded feigning defeat and yeah she was baiting Spencer and it was probably not nice, but whatever.

"What?" Spencer exhaled deeply, taking the bait all too willingly.

"Well if I remember correctly, that's #1 on Cosmo's:_ How do you know it's a date_ list" Chelsea said matter of fact, as if it wasn't some made up list that probably had no scientific merit.

"She said the place we're going to was hard to find, it's just easier if she picks me up…and since when do you read Cosmo? I thought you were against all major publications that portray women in unattainable standards of beauty?" And Spencer had a point; Chelsea boycotted all magazines with ads relentlessly promoting absurdly beautiful women, with photoshoped features and rail thin bodies. So Chelsea didn't read magazines, even the ones about fish.

"I was at the Gyno…" Chelsea shrugged, because that was always a viable excuse for most things. "Now stop talking, and go finish getting ready for your date!" Chelsea jumped up, clapping her hands gaily and quickly nudging Spencer along.

"It's not a date" Spencer reminded her, like they just didn't spend ten precious minutes of her potentially short life discussing _that_.

"You keep saying that, but all signs point to yes" Chelsea continued because come on, it was like freaking Christmas.

"Look, you know I don't date, and even if I did, Ashley is not a person I would… date"

And Chelsea grabbed Spencer by the shoulder because enough is enough goddamn it. "Why not?" Chelsea asked adamantly "She's gorgeous and smart and has exquisite taste in art." Chelsea added the last part self-indulgently because Ashley _did _have great taste in art and yeah so what if she loved Chelsea's work too.

"Sounds like maybe you want to date her" Spencer challenged smugly, like maybe she _could_ turn this on Chelsea.

"I would, but I'm already betrothed to your stupid brother" And Chelsea did that neck swiveling thing that she did every time she wanted to prove a point or was pissed at Glen.

"Oh god, what did he do now?" Spencer groaned because she knew that neck thing meant trouble but she secretly wished her neck was sassy enough to pull that off too.

"He left the toilet seat up…" Chelsea complained because seriously, how many times did she have to remind that bonehead she lived there too?

"So?" Spencer shrugged, because really, so?

"I fell in" Chelsea deadpanned and Spencer couldn't stifle her chuckle. It was situations like these that made her glad she wasn't straight and Chelsea scowled because she knew exactly what Spencer was thinking. And hell, if Spencer didn't want to date Ashley then maybe she would. Had to be better than falling into the toilet every once in a while.

"Well whatever you do, please don't kill him, he's the only family I have left" And it was supposed to be a joke but it came out all heavy and serious and wow Sunday was seriously affecting Spencer.

"I wont." And Chelsea wasn't one to let things get awkward because she wasn't into that so she hopped right over that bump. "Anyway, I was thinking, don't you think that maybe your no dating rule is kind of stupid, I mean don't you think that since it's been two years already that maybe you should like date, like maybe tonight?" And okay maybe Chelsea wasn't the best at sidestepping awkward conversations and maybe this wasn't the best time to call her ideas stupid, but things were already pretty intense, so what the hell. And Spencer sighed loudly, because she _had_ been thinking about it, and it was all Ashley's fault, and who the hell was this hussy that was making her break rules and have panic attacks and possible cardiac arrest?

"Do you think she's really that great?" And Spencer was mostly asking her self but maybe Chelsea's opinion did matter a little.

"Uh yeah, she's hot and she has bought at least four of my paintings, she's perfect…" Chelsea grinned because thank god! They're finally getting somewhere. But she already knew no Carlin was immune to her nagging.

"Yes she's beautiful and charming" Spencer admitted all dreamy eyed and wow it was like a switch was turned on and Spencer was finally giving in "…but she's also extremely complacent and kind of cocky" And maybe it was more like a fader than a switch.

"Yeah so, you like that…" Chelsea said simply.

"No I do not!" Spencer exalted because no she did not!

"Yes you do." And Chelsea looked at her like she'd grown a second head because, what was she, on crack? "Remember your college roommate Sally? She was narcissistic and arrogant and you were totally in love with her." And Chelsea had liked Sally. Really. Mostly because Spencer had been different around her and she'd made her happy. And strangely enough those two had made sense as a couple.

"I wasn't in love with her." Spencer argued because she really wasn't "We dated for a week, and anyway that was different… I was young and stupid" Spencer admitted triumphantly like she'd won an argument.

"True…and she was abrasive and a loud mouth but you liked her and she liked you and…" Chelsea's winning grin faltered then "...you were happy… I think it's time for you to be happy again…" Chelsea confessed solemnly.

"I am happy!" Spencer countered all riled because she believed it. She believed she was happy. Even if her heart ached for all the things that made her unhappy.

"You're lonely." Chelsea refuted sincerely and dear lord here we go again.

"Why do you insist on this notion that I'm lonely? I'm perfectly content being by myself-" Spencer was indignant and Chelsea's accusations were making her feel like a callous criminal. So what if she didn't date? So what if she didn't have someone in her life to share things with? It was her choice and she was happy goddamn it!

"No you're not!" And Chelsea had been holding back this whole time, because Spencer had been really amusing today, but now she was just pissing her off. "You're lonely and unhappy…and I don't understand it, because you're a great person and you're beautiful and people want to love you but you wont let them… you want to punish yourself and… it's stupid!" And Spencer wasn't expecting this and frankly neither was Chelsea, but these things needed to be said and Chelsea wasn't sorry.

"I have to go and change" Spencer blurted, abruptly ending their conversation and running upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3 Dimples and Nose Crinkles

**Chapter 3- "Dimples and Nose Crinkles"**

Ashley took them to a trendy L.A. restaurant: the kind inside nondescript buildings and no formal advertisement. A word of mouth joint that only foodies and celebrities knew about. Gorgeous on the inside, though you wouldn't know it by its modest façade, its pale walls accentuated only by modern art and its stunning staff.

Even Spencer would have to agree that the menu; with its flavor infusions and odd pairings and rare lettuce would give a cuisine enthusiast a culinary hard on... Well no, Spencer probably wouldn't say that, even if she had yet to look at the menu.

It's not like she hadn't had a chance to look at the menu, they had been there a reasonable amount of time, if not too long. It's just, well, Spencer was distracted.

Because Ashley kept staring at Spencer behind her wine glass and giving her these looks that were all lusty and meaningful and Spencer couldn't decipher.

And that wasn't so bad, but Ashley was wearing this dress; that was a subtle mix between pious puritan and sexy rocker, and Spencer didn't even know how that was possible, but there she was looking like a sexy Laura Ingalls on her way to a Stooges show, and god she was beautiful.

So yeah, Spencer was a little tense.

And she was being cautious and reticent and she kept fidgeting with her phone and trying not to look into those eyes, because every time she looked into those big brown eyes, a brick from the perfectly crafted wall she meticulously put up started to crumble. And Spencer knew very well that crumbling bricks were detrimental to walls and the things they're built to protect.

So she averted her eyes and downloaded apps and balanced her checkbook and oh my god she could just DIE. And not in that good Rachel Zoe way, but in the way that's embarrassing and unladylike and probably required a lot of clean up, because Ashley was staring again and Spencer was faltering and really how spastic can she be?

"Are you always this rude on dates?" And this could have meant disaster but Ashley was all smiles and dimples and nose crinkles and Spencer was nothing short of a swooning teen with the apologies and the blushing and wait did she say date?

"This isn't a date…" Spencer corrected straightening up in her chair and oh god here we go again.

"It's not?" Ashley looked confused except for the huge grin on her face and really she should stop that, like now. It was infuriating and arousing all at the same time and yeah, this wasn't going to work.

"No, this is a business meeting" Spencer said all serious faced and furrowed eyebrows.

"It is?"

"Yes… We discussed this" Spencer reminded and really why was everyone so confused? It wasn't a difficult concept.

"I don't know Spencer, I haven't paid for sex in like-"

"What?" Spencer was all shocked and offended, how dare she-?

"Kidding" And there was that stupid nose crinkle that Spencer hated or more like strongly disliked, because she actually liked that stupid nose crinkle and the way it made Ashley's intimidating beauty a little less intense but really she just hated the effect it had on her. And Spencer could've sworn she was less subduable than that, so she rolled her eyes because she really didn't find Ashley's implications that she was some sort of prostitute at all charming. Or so she convinced herself. "Chelsea told me not to use the _D Word_ around you. So I kind of had to… I'm a bad ass, it's in my nature…" Ashley winked, and really that wasn't quite so bad ass as it was slightly rebellious and kind of cute.

"God, Chelsea" Spencer blushed mortified, she loved her best friend/sister-in-law but now she wondered what else Chelsea might have said to Ashley while Spencer was upstairs changing for the 75th time.

"I like her, she's a good friend to you. It says a lot about you that your friends really look out for you like that." Ashley noted genuinely, because Ashley had friends, lots of them, but she'd probably sell them all for one just like Chelsea.

"Yeah" And Spencer had to agree because Chelsea was a good friend, even if she was a little pushy sometimes, okay, most of the time. Still, she loved her meddling overbearing friend/sister and she thought that it was probably a general rule for all in laws to be so interfering, so she couldn't really be all that upset.

"So really? This isn't a date?" And Ashley wasn't one to dwell, but she had to press because when she showed up at Spencer's house with a single blue daisy that she picked out because it reminded her of Spencer's eyes, and okay yeah, it was a ridiculous gesture, but this whole thing was ridiculous anyway, Chelsea took the pretty flower and flung it over the porch. And the look on Ashley's eyes was a bit disheartening, but Chelsea explained Spencer's rules and Ashley couldn't argue with a woman with such strong convictions, plus, she thought it was kind of sexy so whatever. "Tell me now so I can change my Facebook status to 'NOT' on a date with a beautiful girl… because that would be so embarrassing" And Spencer couldn't help but smile because Ashley was silly and cute and Spencer didn't do silly because most of the time she took everything very serious.

And yeah, Spencer maybe kind of liked this girl.

So when Ashley asked if maybe they could actually go on a real date tomorrow night Spencer seriously considered it, like maybe she would go on a date with this beautiful brunette that made her heart race and kind of want to throw up a little.

But Spencer remembered that she had class tomorrow night and much to her dismay politely declined.

"A simple 'I'm washing my hair' would've sufficed, no need to go back to school on my account…" Ashley joked through the disappointment and it was hard because it felt like someone had taken the air out of her lungs and stomped on her ego with Spencer's stylishly sexy yet menacing stiletto heels, and she was sure this was the_ first time_ she'd ever been shot down and man it sucked.

"Oh no, I'm teaching a cinematography course at USC this summer" And Spencer didn't have to explain, because she usually didn't, but Ashley's discouraged face made her want to explain. And Spencer thought that Ashley's discreet pout made her want to do lots of things she'd forgotten about and that itself was absolutely terrifying.

"Wow. Ms. Carlin, hot and brainy… be still my heart…" And Ashley was joking again, but maybe she did have to remind her heart to be still, if only so that the rest of her could catch up. "You teach, grown-ups, that's like serious"

"It's really not" And Spencer was being modest because even though it was technically only a summer job, she was the youngest instructor on the USC payroll and that was kind of a big. It was even in the local newspaper, which Chelsea had framed and even made a couple of t-shirts with the article printed on them. And really, Chelsea and Glen were the only ones that actually wore the shirts but Spencer was secretly delighted that they were so proud.

"I can't even teach my maltipoo how to sit, so I'm impressed, especially if you can get them to pee on that wee wee pad"

"They come potty trained, it's a requirement." Spencer joked and beamed, and wait was Spencer being slightly funny and vaguely relaxed?

"Aren't you too hot to be a professor, I mean isn't it a little distracting?" Ashley looked like she was serious and Spencer shook her head and grinned because Ashley was outrageous, but Spencer remembered that she liked that, so what the hell, why not go along with it?

"That's probably why they hired me" Spencer flashed that gorgeous smile and it made Ashley's heart melt and her body shiver and Ashley thought that she definitely would've hired her too.

"Really. I wouldn't doubt it" And Ashley gave Spencer this playful wink and sparkling smirk that was making her all but giggle like a shy school girl, and wow this was like the flirting Olympics.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I got this job because of my dad" Spencer added surprisingly, because she never talked about her family. _Ever_. And Spencer was shocked and thought that maybe it was the wine and maybe she should stop drinking, even though she was only halfway through her first glass.

"What, is he in the mafia?" Ashley questioned because she'd heard stories and really if Spencer was related to the mob, that would be like the total package.

"No, he was the Dean at the School of social work" Spencer recalled proudly and Ashley thought that was close enough to the mob, and really, Spencer could have come from a long line of circus folk and she still would've been _the best package_.

"Oh nepotism, I heard that's the Trojan way…" Ashley teased and Spencer smiled and nodded pensively "Well I'm sure he's proud of you anyway"

"Maybe…" Spencer said absentmindedly and Ashley gave her a questioning look and Spencer tried to elaborate and explain but it was a delicate subject and she wasn't used to sharing so it came out a jumbled mess: "I mean he's dead, my dad, well not _just_ my dad, my mom and my brother too, not that you asked, but I don't think he's proud, or maybe, I don't know, because he's, dead." And Spencer sighed and sunk into her chair because wow, she _did_ just say that.

"I'm sorry" Ashley apologized genuinely, because maybe it was her fault that the conversation had turned dour and she hated that Spencer was in so much pain and she just wanted to fix her, because Spencer was so sweet and genuine and she didn't deserve to be broken and Ashley thought Spencer was too beautiful to look so miserable and distressed.

"It's not your fault" Spencer shrugged because she'd made a fool of herself and god what was she thinking, she barely even knew this girl but there she was spilling her tangled guts for Ashley to see and judge. And maybe that was probably the actual reason she didn't date, because she couldn't control her viscera in front of beautiful women.

"I know, I just, I'm sorry…" Ashley couldn't find words and Spencer took a big swallow of her wine because what else could she say? She was sure if she had anymore pressing feelings they'd just fall right out of her without warning anyway because somehow Ashley inspired that, made her a vulnerable stuttering fool and yeah she'll probably never leave the house again.

But Ashley gave her this warm reassuring smile and when she reached over across the table and squeezed Spencer's hand, it was surprisingly soothing and Spencer inexplicably surrendered. "God, I can't believe I just told you that…" Spencer admitted only slightly mortified "and on our first business meeting..." she oddly joked and it made them both giggle, because it could've been worse, but it wasn't, it was comfortable and liberating and it was all because of Ashley.

"It's ok, I mean that's definitely second business meeting talk," And Ashley gave Spencer's hands another squeeze and she winked and Spencer thought she'd never met anyone this amazing "I like you and I want to know you, so ..."

"So?" Spencer asked nervously because she liked this girl and she wanted to know her too and this was good right? As far as pouring your guts out and sharing your fucked up life on your first date, business meeting, whatever, goes, this was going well. Right?

"So, let's do lunch instead" Ashley beamed hopefully and yeah it was good. "I'll cook and everything" And Spencer wanted to see her, she did, because Ashley was so remarkable and gorgeous and perfect but she made Spencer want to do things she'd deemed inappropriate so long ago and she wasn't sure she was ready to just dismiss her principles and morals on a whim.

***

When Spencer got home, she wasn't even slightly surprised to find Chelsea anxiously waiting for her on her couch with a bowl of popcorn and the TV on mute. It was Chelsea and she was crazy like that.

And maybe perceptive was a byproduct of crazy, because Chelsea immediately noticed that the sparkle in Spencer's eye was significantly brighter and the beam on her face was absolutely dazzling and she just knew that all her relentless nagging and that imported prayer candle had finally paid off. "Soooo... how was your _business meeting?_" Chelsea asked eagerly because she had been waiting for 2 hours and really there was no time to beat around the bush.

"It was great... but I don't think it's going to work out" Spencer shrugged indifferently and Chelsea was baffled because why not?

"Why not? What happened?" Chelsea stood up abruptly suddenly concerned and troubled because maybe Ashley had tried something sneaky and maybe she'd have to go and kick some pretty white girl butt and where the hell did she leave her shoes?

"Well I don't think I can do business with someone... I'm dating" Spencer said coyly and Chelsea shrieked excitedly and jumped on the couch and spilled popcorn everywhere, and dear world there is a GOD!

***

When Ashley showed up at the rose park, she had the terrifying premonition that Spencer might probably stand her up …or maybe even ditch her for the really attractive blond sitting by the fountain.

And Ashley thought that if she weren't already all about a certain blond, she'd be all over that one too. And the thought of monogamy alone was cause for alarm, because Ashley wasn't one for rules and boundaries, she was all about freedom and chicks, lots and lots of chicks.

But Ashley's heart was often in command, and who was she to argue with the captain. She'd always followed her gut and it had yet to steer her wrong. And really, if it was guiding her _exclusively_ to an absurdly gorgeous blond then it probably couldn't be all that _wrong_. Just weird. Because she wasn't generally into blonds but she considered that her taste was probably maturing or maybe her palette was evolving or something that had to do with science and that Darwin dude.

And while Ashley was being pensive and really contemplating her new found attraction to the fairer team and giving up all the other beautiful women, she realized that Spencer _was_ that blond. And she felt stupid, but not really, because she couldn't blame herself if Spencer was just that stupefyingly beautiful.

And Ashley decided there really was nothing to contemplate, because there was no one else; her heart had already made up its mind.

"I totally just checked you out." Ashley admitted appearing as if out of nowhere, eclipsing the sun from Spencer's view. And the rays were high and bright and Ashley was glowing as a result, and she looked like a goddess or a tween pop star and Spencer was nervous all over again.

"What?" Spencer squinted up at her, trying her best to fight the stupid fluttering and that ridiculous grin, and really Spencer, could you be any more transparent?

"You. I saw you and was like, I hope Spencer doesn't see this hot lady right here or she's going to ditch me ASAP" Ashley elaborated, because really honesty is the best policy.

"Hmm that would've been embarrassing" Spencer grinned because Ashley just said she was hot and it did things to her, to know that Ashley thought she was pretty, and really, overt smiles were the least of her worries now.

"Right?" Ashley agreed taking a seat next to the blonde. "I hope you're hungry, because I got us some top notch nutrition to keep you fueled for the rest of the day" Ashley said as she produced a bag of In and Out burger from her enormous purse, and wow that purse was huge.

"You cooked In and Out?" Spencer quirked her left brow and chuckled amused, because nobody cooks In and Out, except for maybe the teenagers that work there.

"Well I was going to cook my famous PB and J, but I thought maybe I should save the big guns for later" Ashley said noncommittally, like she wasn't suggesting future dates.

"Later huh?" And Spencer gave her this questioning look that was all surprised and teasing but totally light and casual.

"Yeah, later" Ashley said smugly, like yeah, there was going to be a later, and it was probably true and Spencer was absolutely fine with that.

They talked for hours that seemed like minutes, about everything and anything.

Their conversation was easy and pleasant and at times deep, but never awkward or uncomfortable. Even when Spencer would catch Ashley looking at her, like she was lost in Spencer's words, and Spencer would lose her train of thought and blush and duck her head, it wasn't weird.

It was great, because she'd never been this nervous and relaxed all at the same time, and it was perfect and amazing and when the sun was starting to set, it was making the sky look pink and purple and kind of romantic and Ashley looked a different kind of beautiful at dusk. And that was weird, because it was summer and it was California and the sun didn't set till really late and oh shit! Spencer was late.

"Oh my god! I have to go… I'm so late" Spencer got up swiftly and ouch cramp. How had Spencer not noticed that her foot had fallen asleep?

Ashley stood up immediately, steadying a wobbly Spencer, holding on to her waist. She could see Spencer blush in the twilight and her eyes were all sparkly and pretty and Ashley grinned because Spencer was just absolutely beautiful.

"God you're so beautiful" And now Ashley was blushing because that was lame but sincere and really, being cool was just impossible around Spencer.

And Spencer smiled and forgot that she was totally late because how could she not, this girl was just something else, and Spencer realized she'd been smiling a lot lately, and that was strange too because she didn't smile all that often. And Spencer thought that maybe she'd bask in some of that unabashed frankness that Ashley was just so amazing because of. "You're going to give me wrinkles…" She blurted suddenly before she could even fully refine her thoughts and what the hell did that even mean?

"Is this your way of telling me I'm hot too? Because there are probably better words you can use to say that" And Spencer laughed because Ashley winked and made it so easy for her to just let go and Spencer really wasn't the let go type.

"You make me smile. A lot. And smiling is conducive to wrinkles…" And now Ashley was the one grinning because Spencer had been so stiff but now her words were kind of sweet in a weird Spencer way and they were definitely sincere and Ashley could appreciate that.

"You should write romance novels…" Ashley teased and she gave Spencer a look that was mischievous and coquettish and it made Spencer's cheeks burn.

"Shut up…" Spencer playfully shoved Ashley's shoulder and she was being so girly and flirty and Jesus who was this girl?

"See…" Ashley highlighted Spencer's extensive vocabulary as she caught Spencer's hand and entwined their fingers and Spencer had never felt her heart beat quite so fast.

And Ashley was still looking at Spencer, at her eyes that were the royal kind of blue in the moonlight, and Spencer's gaze quickly strayed down to her lips and Ashley's grip tightened.

Spencer lifted free her hand, slowly, like she was trying not to frighten a wild animal, and she softly brushed her thumb against Ashley's lip.

Ashley's breath was warm and uneven on her fingers and her cheeks were soft under her skin and Ashley closed her eyes as Spencer's hand lingered.

"You had something… on your lip" Spencer murmured still in trance by Ashley's full lips and really there had been nothing there, but Ashley's lips were all plump and pink and really they were begging to be touched and way to go Spencer!

"I know, I left it there, on purpose" Ashley whispered capturing Spencer's fleeting hand, weaving their other hands together.

"Oh... the old crumb on the lip routine" Spencer smiled languidly staring at the accomplice, her lips.

"You've heard of it" Ashley grinned, not able to keep her eyes off of Spencer's mouth either.

"I've heard stories…" Spencer smiled looking up at Ashley's dark eyes and she was even more beautiful this close up and wait what were they talking about?

"Did it work?" Ashley asked, eyes all hopeful, lips curled up in to a coy smile and boy did it ever.

"You mean… did it make me… want to kiss you?" Spencer said all husky and lusty and dear god please say yes.

"Yeah" Ashley leaned in gradually, her breath light on Spencer's lips.

"No" Spencer breathed, her gaze still on Ashley's lips and really Spencer?

"No?" Ashley was dubious but undeterred because come on, this whole thing was like totally irresistible.

"No… I wanted to kiss you before that" See?

"Good" Ashley grinned brightly "…because I was going to kiss you anyway" And Ashley leaned in stopping just short of Spencer lips, tickling her with her heated breath.

She was teasing her, challenging her and Spencer couldn't stand it, she didn't care, she had to have her, she had to taster her. So she wrapped her hand around Ashley's neck and pulled her in.

She kissed her, shy and nervous but it was perfect and sweet.

And her heart nearly gushed out of her chest because she knew this was the kiss that changed everything.

And she never thought that her heart exploding and turning into fiber goop could be so amazing, but it was.

And maybe her insides were a mess and she was totally late for class but she didn't care. This was too perfect so they kissed for a little bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4 Higher Learning

**A/N: **Would you believe me if I said, my dog ate my fanfic?... yeah no, I didn't think so...

* * *

**Chapter 4- "Higher Learning "**

Ashley invited Spencer on a "date-_date"_, you know, to the movies and stuff. She thought it would be appropriate because that's what normal people do… Right?

They go on dates to dark Cineplex's and share popcorn covered in gooey synthetic butter and hold hands between seats and maybe even sneak kisses during the stupid parts and it's like the American way or something.

But apparently Spencer and Ashley are far from normal, and to be honest Spencer's patriotism is still in question because of her keen fondness to her Irish descent and that one incident in college that she really doesn't like to talk about. So they miss the film about the two absurdly attractive people who fall in love after 90 minutes of mildly humorous escapades, because they are too busy talking (but mostly just making out) in a dark booth at the bar across the street from the theater. And yeah, it's not the ideal date-_date_, but it's not like it's bad either.

They try again two days later.

This time Spencer invites Ashley for coffee to this café she frequents a lot. It's a bright cheerful joint and the coffee is made from delicious imported Third World beans and the staff is foreign and they speak with thick sexy accents, and most of the time they screw up Spencer's order but she never really minds because she loves that place...

But that was _before_ she realized how obnoxious the patrons were.

Spencer thought she never really noticed because she usually kept to herself and read books and drank coffee, but she was pretty sure it had more to do with Ashley and her outfit than her general lack of attention. And she was partially right, because there was this one guy who wouldn't stop staring at Ashley's dress and his eyes constantly drifted to the space where Ashley's skirt abruptly ended and her legs began and yeah it was a beautiful sight, but seriously dude, get your own date. And the waiter kept coming over, wearing this stupid knowing grin and bringing endless rations of bread and sure, it sounds nice, but Spencer has this thing about carbs and really there was no need because they were only having coffee. And then, this man, or woman, who knows, it was kind of dark, sent over drinks and a note and Spencer had just about enough!

But suddenly it was like nothing really mattered, because Ashley swooped in and gave Spencer this kiss that was sweet and calming, and Spencer thought Ashley tasted like coffee and cinnamon and three different kinds of bread and Spencer couldn't remember what she had against carbs, before taking her hand and leading them out of the café.

They ended up getting frozen yogurt and nearly rounding second in the small backseat of Ashley's Porsche and Spencer thought it was kind of nice, but you know, in a totally slutty way.

...That was like a week ago. Exactly five days, and Ashley hadn't seen Spencer since. And to be perfectly honest it was driving the brunette kind of mad.

Sure they had spoken on the phone a few times and IM'ed each other and Spencer even sent her a couple of smiley face texts and Spencer _never_ sent smiley face texts because she thought they were corny, but they made Ashley tingle so she sent them anyway and man Ashley just had to see her.

So Ashley had this crazy idea, and really most of Ashley's ideas were kind of crazy because she was Ashley and it was her thing. But the thought of Professor Carlin all smart and in charge was like crazy sexy in itself so it's not like she could help her self.

And yeah, she might've been a little too hasty when she decided to crash one of Spencer's lectures and swoon and crush over the ridiculously hot instructor and it was probably-_definitely_ a bad idea but really who could blame her.

So there she was all badass and trespassing, sitting in the back row taking notes and learning and it was all kind of nerdy and totally surprising because Ashley never really thought that she could be so captivated by someone talking about film mags and battery belts. And she definitely didn't know she could be so turned on by talks about safety and protection, yet there she was in the back of the studio enthralled and aroused by those exact same things. And it was all very informative and titillating and as far as crashing learning institutions went it wasn't even slightly rebellious, but so what, it was sweet and kind of thoughtful and Spencer would be totally charmed...

_Probably._

But apparently Ashley wasn't the only one who thought Ms. Carlin deserved a Nobel Prize for awesomeness, and when she overheard the guy in the seat in front of her say things like; "_I'd like to insert my prong into her socket..._" and "_...Inspect this power source..._" all sleazy and crude, Ashley felt disgust and something like furry well up inside her.

And it wasn't like his comments were absolutely hurtful or even slightly creative, but it's not like she could stop the _accidental_ spilling of her coffee all over his back either.

And sure, she didn't really intend for the idiot to jerk out of his seat and drop the battery belt on his foot and yelp like a little girl, but it's not like she could help the smile that succeed the act. And maybe she did overreact a tad, but that guy, with the hair and the stupid tribal tattoos, because really he probably wasn't even in a tribe, was kind of a douche. So he kind of needed hot drink spilled all over him. You know, as a reality check or whatever...

When the dust finally settled, after Ashley halfheartedly apologized and everyone went back to their seats, Spencer called everyone's attention stating firmly "…and that's why we don't bring sandals or hot beverages into the studio", Ashley thought she'd never been more turned on in her life.

And Spencer gave Ashley this look, and Ashley thought it might have been a sexy smirk or coy smile, but she was far away and she wasn't wearing her glasses and it was most likely her imagination because when she squinted and tried to focus on Spencer's face again, it was stern and steely and yeah she was totally in trouble...And Ashley had never been more excited to be in trouble in her life!

She was kind of hoping that maybe Spencer was into corporal punishment or something equally as shocking, because really, that would just be epic.

***

Spencer let the class go home early, because they had-had enough excitement for one evening, plus that guy kept whimpering from the pain and it was distracting and no one could really focus anymore.

And when the studio was finally empty- after turning down two dates and starring down some girl who conveniently needed extra help from Spencer- Ashley approached Spencer's desk all sexy hips and extra swagger. And she leaned in all confident, like she hadn't nearly sliced some guys toe off and Spencer was all frowning and worried because Ashley's lack of concern was slightly appalling, but she asked her to follow her into her office anyway.

"Thanks for disrupting my class" Spencer chided, taking a seat on her leather teacher chair and Ashley gave her this look that was all incredulous and indignant, and really Spencer had some nerve.

"I was defending your honor"

"By pouring your mocha latte on Percy." Spencer asked rhetorically and Ashley couldn't stop the disapproving eye roll because of course his name was Percy.

"It was Chai. And you should've heard the disgusting things _Percy_ was saying about you" Ashley justified, leaning back slyly on the desk in front of Spencer all close and taunting. And Ashley was wearing another one of her dresses; all small and tight and not at all appropriate attire for school and she was making it hard for Spencer to keep focused because her legs were all tan and perfect and in her face and wait...

"You were jealous." Spencer said all smug because yeah, Ashley was totally jealous.

"As if. I don't _do_ jealous." And Ashley was all crossed arms and pouting and it was incredibly absurd but kind of cute in a absolutely immature way. And Spencer thought it was the sweetest thing, but she quickly disarmed her with one of her smiles and wow, it was just _that_ easy. "Ok, maybe a little, but he gets to see you like 3 times a week and I have to stalk you and sever limbs and I'm just saying it's not fair" And Ashley was feeling kind of lame but not really because Spencer was smiling brightly like only she could and Ashley was so over the vast space that was separating them, so she sat on Spencer's lap and Spencer put her arms around her waist and this wasn't so bad, it was actually kind of nice and really they should totally do this more often.

"Awww you mutilate rude boys and go back to school just for me" Spencer cooed because it _was_ really sweet, in a strange and probably psychotic way, but it didn't matter because Ashley was kissing her neck now and Spencer figured this was probably her way of atoning or whatever and really she could forgive her because apparently Ashley was really-_really _sorry.

"Damn skippy…" Ashley agreed pulling away from the crook of Spencer's nape, contemplating the blond's unrivaled beauty and yeah she was totally worth probably going to jail for.

"You know you have nothing to worry about... He's a student and I'm his teacher... There are rules against this sort of thing"

"Well, it's a good thing I don't follow rules" Ashley said all husky and breathy and Spencer was a few degrees short of melting even though they probably weren't even talking about the same thing.

"It's a good thing _you're_ not a student..." Spencer pointed out sensibly but it came out weak and shaky because Ashley was brushing the skin right below her jaw with her soft lips and licking off the glossy evidence with her tongue and it made Spencer's knees all weak and her stomach churn but in that good nervous kind of way.

"Can we pretend?" Ashley asked kissing Spencer all saucy and sultry and Spencer nodded into her lips because that's all she could manage and of course they could pretend.

***

...But they didn't... It was just them and it was still hot and sweet and sexy and perfect...

"Wow, you're so soft" Spencer murmured, caressing the girl all delicately and attentive. And sure Ashley bathed with a special kind of soap and fancy kind of water, that made her skin all silky and smooth, like when you dip your hands in melted butter and people always told her that, but she'd never had anyone pay this much attention to her skin and it was making her self conscious but sort of hot all at the same time.

And Spencer inspected the skin beneath her fingers, and placed chaste kisses, and if Ashley weren't straddling her and topless, this would have been the most innocent of acts between to people, but instead it was intimate _and_ arousing and Ashley loved every second of it.

And she loved the way Spencer's fingers trailed goose bumps over her body. And she loved the way her nipple hardened when Spencer brushed her thumb over it. And she loved the way Spencer's eyes were wide and enraptured and her bottom lip was between her teeth like she'd just discovered something she wasn't supposed to. And she was reveling; in Ashley's body, in Spencer's touch.

And when Ashley leaned down to kiss her soft and sweet, Spencer's hands grounded themselves on the soft skin of Ashley's breasts. And Spencer thought she'd never wanted to feel anything else between her fingers again.

And when the kissed evolved and the need intensified Ashley placed her hands over Spencer's and guided them where she needed them to be. And when Spencer finally clumsily conquered the waistband, her fingers found warmth she'd _never_ felt before.

"God you're so wet" Spencer awed and Ashley sort of grumbled a moan, because if she didn't know any better she'd think Spencer had never done this before. Which had to be the most ridiculously thing ever, because come on, look at her.

"Spencer you act like you've never done this before" Ashley groaned between her lips and underneath her fingertips and she was flustered and bothered and she just wanted more. But the way Spencer sort of blushed and buried her face in Ashley's belly like maybe she actually hadn't, was so ridiculously cute that Ashley nearly choked. "Spencer you're kidding right?" And the way Spencer nodded into Ashley's abs all embarrassed and mortified made Ashley realize that yeah no, she wasn't kidding.

And Ashley's heart did this weird leap thing and she thought that she'd never love a moment more than this one again. "Wow" And she breathed it more out of shock than anything else, because to find out Spencer Carlin was a virgin, was... WOW.

"You think I'm a freak." Spencer looked up, all flushed, gorgeous and gloomy, and Ashley couldn't not, not kiss her. She wasn't good with words, but she was great with lips.

"No" Ashley countered, a sincere smile following, because Spencer was far from freakish; a little quirky sure, but Ashley thought the best people always were. "I just... I mean... how?..."

And Spencer shrugged because what was she supposed to say...?

Was she supposed to admit that she'd never actually slept with any of her boyfriend's growing up because her family was intensely (possibly even cultish) religious? But that it really it had more to do with the fact that she was a ragging closeted homosexual than with keeping faith with her family's pietist creed.

Was she supposed to go into detail about how when she finally came out and got herself a pretty little girlfriend her family tragically died a week later in a plane wreck over the Atlantic and all she could do was wallow in blame and make amends through self-imposed celibacy?

Yeah, probably not.

It was too much... even for Ashley.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me before I devirginized you on your fancy leather teacher chair… I mean I know school is meant for learning but-"

"You don't want me anymore" Spencer asked all pouty and it made Ashley forget that Spencer's hands were still inside her panties, and that maybe she could do it, but really she couldn't.

"I can't" Ashley sighed, because really she couldn't. Not like this, all inappropriate and ordinary. It had to be special because, Spencer was special.

"Oh" And Spencer's face fell because Ashley probably thought she was a freak and this was the end of them and she really didn't want this to end.

"I mean I can" Ashley rephrased, wiggling her brows suggestively, because leave it to Ashley to make things less awkward and make Spencer feel better. "...and I will… just not here and unfortunately not now…"

And that's all Spencer needed, because the _when _and the _where_ didn't really matter, only the _who... _

"Now come on, I have to take a really fucking cold shower..." Ashley said getting off of a fully clothed Spencer and gliding toward her dress across the room.

And Spencer thought, as she watched Ashley walk across the room all gorgeous and flawless, that the _who_, couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
